fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Strawberries
Strawberries are ingredients that appear in various Papa Louie restaurant time management games. In Papa's Freezeria/HD, Strawberries are one of the start mixables, Strawberry Topping is one of the start toppings in the game, and Strawberry Syrup is unlocked with Peggy (Freezeria HD) when a player reaches Rank 2. In Papa's Freezeria To Go!, it is a start mixable, syrup, and topping. In Papa's Pancakeria, it is a topping unlocked with Roy when a player reaches Rank 9. In Papa's Cupcakeria/To Go!/HD, Strawberry Cake is unlocked with Roy when player reaches Rank 7, and Strawberry Drizzle is a start topping in app versions. In Cupcakeria, it is unlocked with Carlo Romano when a player reaches Rank 4. In Papa's Donuteria, Strawberry Icing is unlocked with Alberto on Day 2. Strawberry Jelly and Strawberry Drizzle are one of the start toppings. In Papa's Bakeria, Strawberry Filling is unlocked with Prudence when player reaches Rank 12. In Papa's Sushiria, Strawberry Tea is a start flavored tea and Strawberry Slices are Valentine's Day-exclusive fillings/toppings unlocked with Scarlett when the player reaches Rank 56. In Papa's Pancakeria HD, Strawbery Syrup is unlocked with Sue on Rank 40. Strawberries are a topping and are unlocked on Rank 45 with Ivy. Customer who order this (Freezeria) Mixable *Alberto/Penny *Ivy *Kayla *Little Edoardo *Mandi *Prudence *Roy *Kahuna (Closer) Syrup *Carlo Romano *Mandi *Olga *Peggy *Prudence *Rita *Captain Cori (Closer) Topping *Alberto/Penny *Chuck *Connor *Marty *Olga *Peggy *Rita *Wally *Captain Cori (Closer) *Xandra (Closer) Customer who order this (Pancakeria) *Roy (Unlocked) *Alberto *Foodini *Ivy *Lisa *Utah *Vicky *Xandra (Closer) Customers who order this (Cupcakeria) Cake *Roy (Unlocked) *Carlo Romano *Chuck *Kahuna *Kayla *Penny *Prudence *Sue *Quinn (Closer) Drizzle *Carlo Romano (Unlocked) *Alberto *Boomer *Chuck *Clair *Connor *Foodini *Franco *Greg *Ivy *Kahuna *Kayla *Mandi *Mindy *Olga *Pinch Hitwell *Rita *Robby *Roy *Sue *Kenji (Closer) Customer who order this (Freezeria HD) Mixable *Alberto/Penny *Boomer *Ivy *Kayla *Mandi *Prudence *Kahuna (Closer) Syrup *Peggy (Unlocked) *Carlo Romano *Mandi *Rita *Roy *Willow *Yippy *Captain Cori (Closer) *Gremmie (Closer) Topping *Alberto/Penny *Chuck *Connor *Little Edoardo *Kayla *Marty *Olga *Peggy *Radlynn *Rita *Roy *Scooter *Shannon *Skyler *Trishna *Wally *Willow *Yippy *Captain Cori (Closer) *Gremmie (Closer) *Xandra (Closer) Customer who order this (Freezeria To Go!) Mixable *Alberto/Penny *Boomer *Clair *Ivy *Kayla *Mandi *Prudence *Utah Syrup *Carlo Romano *Mandi *Marty *Nevada *Roy *Scooter *Kahuna (Closer) Topping *Alberto/Penny *Cecilia *Chuck *Hope *Radlynn *Roy *Scooter *Sue *Wally *Gremmie (Closer) Customers who order this (Donuteria) Drizzle *Alberto *Big Pauly *Boomer *Cecilia *Hope *James *Julep *Lisa *Maggie *Nevada *Prudence *Shannon *Taylor *Wally *Zoe Filling/Jelly *Alberto *Boomer *Cecilia *Cletus *Deano *Greg *Lisa *Maggie *Mandi *Mayor Mallow *Mindy *Penny *Prudence *Trishna *Xolo (Closer) Icing *Alberto (Unlocked) *Boomer *Carlo Romano *Cecilia *Clair *Cletus *Gino Romano *Hope *Julep *Lisa *Mandi *Matt *Nevada *Penny *Prudence *Rita *Roy *Sarge Fan *Taylor *Timm *Xandra *Yippy *Zoe *Hank (Closer) *Quinn (Closer) *Xolo (Closer) *Crystal (Closer) Customers who order this (Cupcakeria To Go!) Cake *Roy (Unlocked) *Carlo Romano *Chuck *Kahuna *Kayla *Papa Louie *Penny *Prudence *Rhonda *Sue *Quinn (Closer) Drizzle *Alberto *Boomer *Carlo Romano *Chuck *Clair *Connor *Greg *Ivy *Kahuna *Kayla *Lisa *Mandi *Mindy *Olga *Papa Louie *Pinch Hitwell *Roy *Sue *Yui *Deano (Closer) Customers who order this (Cupcakeria HD) Cake *Roy (Unlocked) *Carlo Romano *Chuck *Kahuna *Kayla *Papa Louie *Penny *Prudence *Sue *Quinn (Closer) Drizzle *Alberto *Boomer *Carlo Romano *Chuck *Clair *Connor *Greg *Ivy *Kahuna *Kayla *Lisa *Mandi *Mindy *Olga *Papa Louie *Pinch Hitwell *Roy *Sue *Yui *Zoe *Deano (Closer) Customers who order this (Bakeria) *Prudence (Unlocked) *Alberto *Boomer *Captain Cori *Greg *Gremmie *Hope *Kahuna *Kayla *Mandi *Marty *Mindy *Nevada *Peggy *Penny *Roy *Scarlett *Scooter *Tohru *Radlynn (Closer) *Quinn (Closer) Customers who order this (Sushiria) Tea *Carlo Romano *Connor *Hacky Zak *Kayla *Mindy *Roy *Santa *Scooter *Sue Slices *Scarlett (Unlocked) *Carlo Romano *Roy *Sue *Yippy *Emmlette (Closer) *Akari (Closer) Customers who order this (Pancakeria HD) Syrup * Topping * Specials using this ingredient Papa's Bakeria *Strawberry Filling: **Banana Split **Kiwi Strawberry **Neapolitan Pie **Pink Lemonade **Strawberry Rhubarb Papa's Pancakeria HD * Strawberries: ** French Whoopie Pie ** Fruity Rooster ** Strawberry Shortcake ** The Strawbuzzy Trivia *Although Strawberry Syrup/Drizzle is pink in most Gamerias, it's red in Papa's Cupcakeria/To Go!/HD. This might have been done to avoid confusion with the Watermelon Drizzle. Category:Ingredients Category:Holiday Ingredients Category:Papa's Freezeria Mixables Category:Papa's Freezeria Drizzles Category:Papa's Freezeria HD Mixables Category:Papa's Freezeria HD Drizzles Category:Papa's Freezeria To Go! Mixables Category:Papa's Freezeria To Go! Drizzles Category:Papa's Pancakeria Toppings Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Cupcakes Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Drizzles Category:Papa's Cupcakeria HD Cupcakes Category:Papa's Cupcakeria HD Drizzles Category:Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Drizzles Category:Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Cupcakes Category:Papa's Donuteria Fillings Category:Papa's Donuteria Icings Category:Papa's Donuteria Drizzles Category:Papa's Bakeria Fillings Category:Papa's Sushiria Fillings Category:Papa's Sushiria Toppings Category:Papa's Sushiria Flavored Teas Category:Papa's Pancakeria HD Syrups Category:Papa's Pancakeria HD Toppings Category:Valentine's Day